Diamond Carbonic Crystalline
Overview Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Early Life Currently, Diamond’s canonical early life is fairly uncertain. We do know that both of his parents were scientists and engineers who worked for the Thrylosian government. Most of his childhood was near the end of the natural gene pool of Thrylosians. At the time, Thrylosians were much more similar to humans, just slightly larger and blue. They were currently using nuclear fusion to power their civilization. Diamond was the first ever genetically engineered Thrylosian. He was engineered by his parents to be absolutely perfect. He was birthed by his mother, but biologically, it was not technically anybody’s kid. Since Thrylos at the time had extremely similar political views and amounts of people on either wing to the real world, this was an absolute outrage to the Conservatives. So much of an outrage, that an as of yet unnamed Thrylosian took advantage of this chaos and established a Nazi-esque totalitarian regime which eventually spread across the entire planet. They captured and put scientists to work against their will. Scientists were treated as property by the party. The Dark Cataclysm of Thrylos Eventually, once Diamond reached the equivalent human age of 9, a scientist discovered an as of yet unknown high-energy signature coming from an undiscovered planet in the outer rim of the Elafrisian System. The dictator immediately ordered an expedition to the the planet, despite the objections by some scientists. All scientists who publicly objected were publicly executed. Diamond’s parents objected privately and passionately. As soon as the crew of the ship breached the atmosphere, all radio contact was lost. Despite this, the dictator was determined to properly land a ship with a crew on the planet. Several more attempts were made before the dictator gave up, and instead launched an orbiter around the planet, claiming it was his idea (when in actuality, this was what the scientists were proposing the entire time, much to the party’s objection and defiance). Once the orbiter successfully orbited the planet, it attempted to determine why the radio connection failed all those other times they attempted to land. It immediately became obvious; the cause of it was the exceedingly dense dark purple atmosphere acting as what was practically a faraday cage for the entire planet. The planet was given the name Malum, after the quantum religion‘s god of absolutely pure evil They didn’t even try landing a rover or lander on it, due to the obvious problems with the atmosphere. Soon, most research on the planet ceased, due to the impossibility of learning anything more at the time. Eventually, when Diamond was the human equivalent of 14, he accidentally discovered instant quantum communication. at the time, he had only discovered one spin angle. He proceeded to improve it in secret by fine tuning it to 360 degrees of standard wave length, although there could be infinitely more with radians. At the time, the technology was considerably massive in size versus functionality. But thanks to his genetic engineering, after a long time, he refined it enough so that it could fit comfortably onto a Thrylosian’s wrist. He also discovered that with some minor additions, he could use it to manipulate quantum fields, and ultimately interact with anything in any way imaginable. He showed what he had done to his parents, using what he had now coined as “Quantum Manipulators” or “Q-Maps” for short. They were astonished with his work, and told him to present it to the dictator for a reward. And the dictator proceeded to claim that he had discovered and refined it himself, much to the party’s belief and reverence. However, every single scientist already knew that the honor went to Diamond. And Diamond had suspected that the Dictator would do something like this, and so he revealed concrete evidence that he had done it: the original encryption key. It was as follows: “I humbly dedicate this invention to: my mother, Opal Crystalline; my father, Sapphire Crystalline; my brother, Corundom Crystalline; and finally, all of Thryloskind” in Thrylosian. This was absolute concrete proof that he himself had invented it. And since you couldn’t attack and/or intercept the Q-Map connection without compromising both the integrity of the message and your identity, it was still secure. This encryption key would eventually be used by Team Diamond until the end of time. Enraged by this, the dictator sentenced him to life in prison, since the invention itself redeemed him from public execution. Prison at the time wasn’t the the punishment for criminals that it once was, instead, it was a concentration camp for anybody who sufficiently displeased the dictator. As such, the overwhelming majority of prisoners were simply scientists who pissed him off. Thanks to genetic modification, Diamond has near infinite patience. So all he did for a few years was eat, drink, wait, observe, record data, plan and plot, and sleep. Since the prison was unbelievably and utterly secure, he spent those years trying to find its Achilles Heel. In all the centuries the prison was in use, not a single prisoner had successfully escaped. Nobody had ever found its weakness... but soon enough, Diamond found it. The prior staff (before the party usurped them) had both brains and brawn. But, the party only had brawn. And even then, their brawn was now obsolete. But Diamond, even at his relative age of 15, was stronger and smarter than any Thrylosian to ever live. He beat them at both brains and brawn. He was the Achilles heel. Post-Cataclysm Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Meeting Green Lightning Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Zolvile and the Verminians Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. The Neverending War with The Red Storm Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Meeting Senothrea and The Acrosset Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Illeviamach Argos and the Setradec Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. The Extensive War with the Illeviamach Empire Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Meeting ??? Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Arch Nemesis and the Nemesis’ Race Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. The Long War with Race’s Arch Nemesis Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. Eternal Peace? Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet. The Fall Lorum ipsum dolor sit amet.